iWatch over Her
by GeeImKate
Summary: Sam wasn't feeling well. Carly left her in Freddie's care. Funny and Seddie if your looking for good Reads!  Sam: "I can't believe your entrusting me to Freddie!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my second work... so I'm still a novice at fanfiction writing. =) Hope you'll review though... to see where or what specific parts I need to improve. thanks! One word, EnJOY!**

**iWatch over Her ** begins...

Freddie's P.O.V

_"Carly, Sam's got my Camera and she's about to lick it!" I shouted_

_"Fried Chicken!" Carly yelled with her fist in the air._

_"huh?"_

_"Sam loves Fried Chicken!" She yelled again._

_"Why are you telling me that? I already know that, She likes everything meat flavored."_

_"Yep! Momma loves Meat!" Sam said right before she licked my Camera._

_"Oh... Sam! That's not meat!" I screamed at her._

The vision of Sam smiling at me vanished. "Sam... not meat." I mumbled in my sleep. I felt myself sifting my body to the side. The morning light hit my face and I was about to open my eyes when my door flew open. I jumped, startled by the sound.

"Freddie , honey." My mom. "I'm sorry I startled you but your Aunt Jennifer called saying that baby Stephanie is sick so I'm coming over there right now. I don't know when I'll be back but just in case, I already cooked breakfast and Lunch for you." She said.

"Is she gonna be alright?" I asked.

"I hope so. Freddie I wan't you to take your phone with you at all times. Call me the first thing something goes wrong." She begged me.

"Mom... I'm only going to hang out at the Shay's" I stood up and went to the shower.

"Oh... yes... take this with you too." She pulled her Gigantic first aid kit in view. "Since you willl be spending time there."

"Mom!" I whined.

"Everything you need is in here, just in case Spencer inventions burns anyone, if spencer hurts himself again or if Samatha accidentally punches you like you always say."

"Ugh!" She went to kiss me on the cheek. "I'll make sure to be back before Dinner. Wear clean underpants." She waved at me before she went out the door.

It's Saturday today, so no school. I went to take a shower, brush my teeth, spent 25 minutes in the bathroom practicing macho talk in the mirror and went to eat breakfast. My mom posted fifteen post it on the fridge. Five of 'em are embarrasing reminders like "Becareful in using Forks, Honey" or "Stirctly No Wireless trancievers!" With that, I left the apartment and went to the Shay's. I knocked on the door.

"Carly! Someone's at the Dooor!" I heard Sam scream. I rolled my eyes and decided to enter.

"I'm upstairs!" Carly shouted back. Sam didn't look at was lying on her tummy with her face burried on a pillow. Is she throwing one of her tantrums again?

"Hey, what's going on?" I sat on the single sofa.

"Nevermind! it's just freddork!" She yelled, her face still burried on the pillow. I doubt Carly heard that one. Spencer walk in the living room and looked at me and Sam.

"When did you get in here?" he looked surprised. i shrugged. Sam made a weird sound.

"What's wrong with Sam?" I shrugged again. "Oh well, tell Carly i'll be at Socko's, the two of you will spend the day here right? it's good she has company."

Sam groaned. i don't know what to make of it. Me and spencer stared at her though.

"Yeah my Mom left anyway. She leaves me by my self alot these days. " I raised my brow trying to impress spencer. "because of you know, maturity"

Sam made a sound of disgust.

"yeah... She was hear an hour ago warning me not to hand you any Forks." Oh Mom! Spencer smirked. "Olrighty! I'll be goin" He waved at me, pat sam on the head and went out the Door. Just then Carly came running down the stairs looking all fancy.

"Was that Spencer? Where's he goin?" She asked me though she's looking at Sam.

"To Socko's" I eyed her carefully as she put on her earings, still staring at Sam's back.

"uh... i was hoping he would stay. Well, it's good that you're here." She went to the kitchen.

"Why are you all dressed up?" i asked. Sam made another weird sound, Carly all dressed up might have shifted her mood. to a negative, i Think.

"Well do you remember Brice? from yesterday?" I nodded. "he asked me on a Date"

"At nine in the Morning?" She closed the Fridge and looked at me.

"Brunch." Oh okay. She saw something in the counter that caused her to widen her eyes. She steped closer and tapped the counter with her right hand with a glare on Sam. "You didn't take your aspirin yet?" i instantly turned my head towards Sam who now had her hands in her ears. Sam answered back but it was hard to understand because of the pillow on her face. it sounded like 'I don't want to'.

So Sam wasn't feeling good, figures why she's acting weird. So Baby Stephanie wasn't the only Baby that was sick today. Carly grabbed the aspirin and a glass of water. At this rate she has no other choice but to force it on Sam.

"Freddie help me." I stood up and inched closer to Sam. I tried to pull her wrist from her head so Carly could shove the aspirin down her Mouth. Suddenly the blonde made a move to get up and knocked me on the floor. her hair was a mess and she had that grumpy face.

"Ow!" i yelled at her.

"Sam, I telling you, you won't feel better if you dont take this." Carly said softly. Sam took the aspirin, took a one good look at it and threw it in my face. it hit my left eye.i tumbled to the floor once ... again. "OW!" I heard Carly gasped. I got up and saw the two of them in action.

"Alright that's it!" Carly had another aspirin on her left hand, knowing that Sam wouldn't take the first one. She held Sams mouth trying to put the Aspirin. Sam acting like a child, sways her head from left to right to avoid the aspirin. She wouldn't hit Carly though, noooo... Sam never hits Carly. Finally Carly was able to shove it in but Sam spit it out, at my direction again! I swear this chick has no respect for me.

"Oh C'mon!" Carly yelled. "SAM TAKE THE ASPIRIN SO I CAN GO!"

"Don't Go! Who's gonna take care of me today?" Sam asked.

"If you take the aspirin, i'll buy you Ham." reason appeared in Sam's face as she gave the aspirin a second thought.

"Special ham?" she asked. Carly nodded. "Hand me the aspirin Benson!" i took the aspirin she threw at me and also hand her the glass of water. She deliberated it for a minute. Carly and I eyed her.

"Take it!" I shouted at the same time Carly point a finger at her. She rolled her blue eyes, took the aspirin and drank the water. I sat down at the other end of the sofa and Calry went to grab her jacket on the counter.

"Freddie will be here, I'll be back by Lunch time" She told Sam who was groaning at the moment. Carly eyed me next. "Don't let her get up, eat anything cold, lick gadgets or metals.." I smiled remembering my dream this morning. "... take a shower or convince you she needs smoothie to live." I rolled my eyes at that last one."here's a glass of water to keep you Hydrated." She wisphered to Sam then she walk to the door.

"Can you handle it?" She asked me as she put her jacket on.

"I got it." I flexed a little to show her I can take Sam. Only if she's in this state. sick... i mean. Carly gave me a look.

"I can't believe your entrusting me to Freddie. The boy can't even hold a Fork!" Sam retorded.

"I can to!" I yelled at her.

"Nyeh!" she said to me.

"Oh very mature!"

"Try not to get killed." Carly said to me with a smile. "And Sam, don't throw up on the couch." She warned Sam and gave me a pleading look.

"I'll watch her." I promised her. Nobody wants a vomitting action from Sam. And with that Carly was gone.

Sam and I glared at each other for a minute. She then roll her eyes and lay down on the other side of the couch, her feet kicking my left side. One arm on her face the other on the floor. i sighed and turned on the TV. Every five minutes Sam would turn around and kick me in the chest, the arm or my leg. I'm beginning to think she's only using her body shifting as a cover up to hurt me. She had a small smile on her face.

"Sam..." I began but she kicked me in the face. "Ow!" i stared at her and grabed her foot. i place it on my lap so she would stop moving it around. Her other foot couldn't kick as hard because she's lying on her side. I held her bare foot while watching girly cow on TV. She stopped harassing me after the fouthr commercial, so I loosen the grip on her right foot. Her foot smelled clean for ones. I wrinkled my nose remebering that time when she shoved her snicker in my face. The smell was revolting. good thing it's clean today...

Her toe twitch, it got my attention. I smiled. I look to check if she saw me eyeing her foot, but she had her eyes closed. The hint of smile was still there in her face but she's breathing evenly so she must be asleep.

_Sam's sleeping... hmm..._

Good thing she had her eyes closed. Because for the passed hour and a half, all i did was stare at her...

**This is what i have for now... I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed it. =) Review if you please...**

**Kate =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Here's Chapter two. I uploaded at once cause I had fun writing it. Hope you'll like this Chapter even more. Thank you for the nice review. Any advice on how I can inprove more is Acknowledge. EnJOY!**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

_woah... look at all the fried chicken! They're so many!_

_"Sam, this is all for you." Carly getured her hand in a field of crispy fried chicken. "Advance Happy Birthday Sam!" She said with a smile._

_"Wha!" I ran to the field, prancing a little bit. All the fried chicken in the world is Mine! Freddie came into view holding a huge hose in his hands. Brown stuff came shooting out. _

_"Gravy!" He yelled smiling widely at me. _

_"Yay!" i jumped up and down. the two of them happy dance around me. Then the worse thing happened... The field disappeared._

My eyelids flutter as I realized that it was only a dream.

I didn't move yet. My head still hurts. And Carly wasn't far of when she mentioned that throwing up in the couch thing. I felt a light pressure on my foot. I hadn't fully opened my eyes yet, I'm feeling down all the sudden because the feild of Fried Chicken wasn't real.

"Carly" I mumbled, though she wouldn't understand. I made my voice clearer this time so she can hear. "Carly, stop playing with my toes." it's ticklish. She let go it my toes at once. I can hear the TV.

"Oh sorry." I heard Freddie say. Wait... I opened my eyes to check who's the one holding my foot. Fredward sat there staring intently at the TV with my right foot on his lap and his arms resting on it like it wasn't weird at all. What the? Oh... right. Carly left! Freddie lumps was here when I fell asleep. I pulled my foot out of him and kicked him on the shoulder.

"Ah!" he screamed and gave he a a good view of his nubby face. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"You make me sick!" was the only thing I can say at the moment.

"You're already sick!" he snapped back at me. i thought about that for a second.

"Well you make me wanna throw up!" I retorded. His expression changed from annoyed to thoughtful.

"Uh-oh, that's can't be good. Carly specifically said not to let you throw up in the couch." he stood up and went to the kitchen. I sat up with my feet crossed. He came back with a bucket on his hand, returned to his seat and hand the bucket to me. I glared at him but decided to take the Bucket. I'm not sure of what I'm feeling right now.

"Are you gonna throw up?" He asked me tilting his head in my direction.

"If you keep staring at me." I told him in a disgusted tone, he rolled his eyes. My head throbs and i think I felt my stomach turning a little bit. Must be that mayonaisse my Mom warned me not to eat. When do I follow her orders? I need a drink to calm my stomach. "When's Carly gonna be back..?." i whined as I push the Bucket to the floor.

"By lunch time. You should be able to stay alive until then." Freddork was grinning on me. I stared at him.

"You know what i really need right now, to live?" I asked him.

"Oh-NO! I'm not buying you a Smoothie, Puckett. You're sick. Just lie down and wait until you're feeling better." He point his finger towards me. I gave him one of my bored expressions.

"Whatever." I muttered then i lied down, rsting my head at the end of the couch. I bend my knees because i only had 3/4 of the couch. Freddie was sitting on the other end. We stayed like that for ... I don't know how long... Ocassionally we would laugh to the show we were watching or comment to the stupid things the characters would say or do.

"Who would name their daughter Bethel?" I commented at the girl's ugly name in the show we're watching.

"Yeah... it's a Stupid name." he agreed with me. **[if there's anyone here named Bethel, pls understand that It's not my intention to hurt you.]**

"Kinda like yours." I mentioned.

"Yeah." he turned at me slowly. "What?" i smiled. "Samantha's a stupid name too!" I glared at him. Samantha is weird, that's why people call me Sam. But you still defend your name whether you don't like it, right?

"Not as Stupid as Fredward." i pointed out.

"Not as Stupid as Fredward." he mimicked in an annoying voice. I sat up to face him. he jumped to defend himself, thought i was gonna attack. i smirked.

"Fredward is Stupid, then combine it with Benson and you got yourself a name Abomination." I snapped at his annoyed face and then i stood up. I felt the need to go to the bathroom.

"Your aren't suppose to get up!" he scolded me.

"And people aren't suppose to be ugly, but loook at you now." i waved at him.

"Watch it Puckett!" he pointed his finger me as i rolled my eyes. He's loosing his patience.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I sighed.

"Oh, alright." he sat down again. "Don't lick anything"

When i came out, he was still there waiting for me on the couch. I jumped to take my seat, though it made my head throbbed, freddie was startled so it made me laugh a little.

"Fredward I'm Hungry." i told him.

"So?" he asked.

"So? you're suppose to take care of me." I reminded the doof.

"Now she's being nice" he muttered to himself, loud enough for me to hear. he checked his wrist watch and studied my face.

"It's passed eleven so Carly may be on her way back now with your Ham." i smiled at that thought. She did promised me a Ham. "But I can make you a Sandwich right now if you want?" He tilted his head to my direction, smal smile on his lips.

"Now we're talking!" He stood up and I followed.

"Sam, lie down!" he warned me but i still follwed him in the kitchen. He went to search for ingredients in the Shay's fridge. I stood near the counter for support. I'm still not feeling well but I want FOOD! My eyes were on the floor for a few minutes listening to the sound of plastic and a little chopping. Fredward's making me a Sandwich.

"queso, carne..." he's muttering like an Idiot. I decided to sit down on the nook and check out . I read my Blog, Carly's, Spencer's and Benson's. He wrote about his plans to have a Hot body for the Summer, he posted a photo of his future Body. I snickered and I looked at Freddie who's currently busy making the perfect sandwich in the world because no sandwich takes that long to make. I happen to know Fredward's password. So... I opened his account and messed with his Blog. Visit our site if you want to know what I did.

"Sam if you keep moving around or keep using the internet, you're not gonna get well." I am feeling horrible at the moment. He caught a sight of me and his expression soften. "Sam just sit down, your Sandwich's ready." He showed me the Sandwich. not bad.

I jumped from the nook and went to seat on the dining table. He sat down across from the table, watching me eat.

"What?" I said while chewing.

"You're paler than usual." He told me.

"You're irritating." he sighed. He is used to me now.

"You're just saying that but deep inside you're glad I'm here."I don't know how to respond to that. I glared at him and he smirked. "Don't have anything to say?" I search for other stuff within my reach because this Sandwich is too good to throw at his face.

"Sam look me in the eye and say you're not happy I'm here." he challenged me.

"I'm eating." I told him and he smiled. The door opened and we both looked to see who it is. I thanked the Gods of Sanwich and Ham the moment I saw it was Carly.

"Sam?" Was the first thing she asked.

"i'm here!" I stood up, so did Fredward.

"i told you not to get up!" She eyed me carefully and walked towards me. "How are you?"

"Well I think i have some bruises on my left arm and leg when Sam harassed me in the sofa, but it's gonna be alright." FredWad said as he walk towards us. i rolled my eyes on him. i'm chewing. Carly laughed then she touched my forhead to check if i have a fever. her hand felt cold.

"And Sam, how are you?" She asked, the both of them looking concerned.

"I'm feeling... Fine. actually... this Sandwich isn't Bad Benson." As i take another bite.

"Gracias." It sounded like he was smiling.

"Which reminds me... where's my ham?"

Carly's eyes widen, she looked at Freddie and then me, then back at Freddie again. I stared at her suspiciously.

"You forgot?"

"I'm sorry! it was all Brice's fault! Stupid Brice!" She sat down the couch. "he took it." She said in a samll voice.

"What?" i said silent and deadly... two eyes stared at me.

"uh oh..." Freddie muttered.

_My ham? stolen?_

**that's all for now. =) Hope you enjoyed Chapter two. =D Review if you please... oh and BTW if you really are curios to what Sam did in Freddie's Blog. Check out iCarly dot com. I have a feeling that you'll find it really Funny, I did. I'll upload the next chapter soon... fingers crossed. **

**Kate =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello earth people! here's Chapter three. =) I had Fun writing this... thought my Back hurts a little... XD Thank you for the Reviews! Any advice or critism is acknowledge. EnJOY People! **

**Feddie's P.O.V**

"...He took it" Carly said in a small voice.

"What?" She muttered with a 'Looks could Kill'.

"Oh-uh...Sam breathe. Carly explain." I gestured to both of 'em. Sam sat down but she was spacing out as she take another bite of her Sandwich.

"Urgh!" Carly whined. "It all started when I got to the restaurant. He was waiting there looking hot and all." She stared at me. "if you know what I'm saying?" I rolled my eyes.

"He wouldn't know Hot if it Hit him in the Face." Sam muttered.

"Ignoring." I said out loud. But that really hit a nerve.

"Anyway, we started talking, I ordered a Salad, and he ordered the Ravioli. I'm having a good time listening to him talk and everything was great except he kept hummimng this song a lot when I'm talking, and that made me think that he didn't wanna listen to me. Anyway, he was bearable and everything was Okay, until... I went to the ladies room." Me and Sam shared a confused look.

"Why?" Sam asked while chewing.

"Because Sam, when I came back, my Salad was GONE!" She shouted at us as she pace back and forth. I don't get it.

"I don't get it." Sam said, it's like she read my mind.

"Do I need to piece by piece it for you? He ate it! " She screamed with a disgusted expression.

"What?" We shouted. Carly still continued pacing.

"Whaha...WackJob! Everyone knows your only allowed to eat your date's food when you reach the third date." Same smiled. That's Out of this world! that comment of her made me laugh real hard, Sam joined in too.

"There's nothing Funny about this! What he did is totally..." Carly couldn't find the right word.

"Inappropriate?" Me and Sam offered at the Same time. "Wack-O?"

"...Wack-O!" Carly picked Sam's. The blonde gave me a 'na-na-na-na-na' look. i rolled my eyes.

"How did you know it was him?" i asked.

"Here's the Wack-O part. He told me that the waiter ate it! And all the time he's giving me these excuses I'm staring at the salad dressing on the corner of his mouth!" She screamed at us again while pointing at her lower lip.

"woahoho!... that's worst than my last Date." The smirking Sam said.

"Why? what happened on your last date?" I asked, just out of Curiousity. She slowly turned her head to me.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said in a sarcastic tone. Damn Puckett! Carly continued her Rambling.

"After that, i acted as i believed his crazy waiter story and just wanna get the hell out of there! But Unlucky me, the worst is not over yet. He offered to walk me home and I refused whole heartedly. But nooo... he tought I was being shy so he still walked me home. Then i remembered Sam's Special ham and we went to get it. Finally when we reach the lobby, I was so excited to get rid of him that I hugged him quickly and ran up here." She sat down next to Sam.

"When I'm looking for the key to open the door, that's when i noticed That the Ham was gone." She lay her head on Sam's shoulder.

"How do you know it was him?" I asked. Carly sighed and gave me an irritated look.

"Because I found this in my Purse!" She held a black skulled bracelet. Sam reached for it Carly let it droppped on Sam's hand. "Salad eating, Ham stealing Wack-o!" She yelled.

"Let's burn it." Sam suggested as she eyed the bracelet with pure hatred. I stared at her, suddenly afraid.

"I assumed you'd forgotten about the Ham so..." She shrugged as she explain.

"Yeah i did... but Benson here reminded me." I looked away from the both of them.

"Well anyway, I'm gonna go wash off this Brice-y icky fragrant on my arms! ugh!" She took the bracelet from Sam as she went up the stairs and said "Sam lie down." before she came out of view.

Sam did lie down as she finish her Sandwich. I went to the Shay's computer on the nook and checked out my E-mails. I only have 5 emails today and three of em are ad's for hair sprays to 'Grow Hair Anywhere!'. I mean who sends me these? I have a fairly good guess.

"Ahehehehe!" I didn't realized that Sam was on my shoulder and that she read my Email advertisments. Now she's laughing at me.

"I don't know who sent these to me!" I tried to defend myself, though it's a weak effort. Few more giggles escaped her mouth.

"Ah... benson you make me Laugh..." She said with a soft smile. My eyebrows shot right up at that comment of hers. I smirked.

"I do, do I?" I asked her directly knowing that she would probably throw someting at me or say something annoying, but I told her anyway. Her blue eyes met mine and we smiled at each other for a couple of seconds, then she went to the fridge, giving me a good view of her swaying blonde curls. I'm still smiling when I brought back my attention to the computer, isn't Sam something?

A few emerils later...

"Sam! Don't drink that!" I yelled as soon as i saw her drinking Iced tea.

"You ain't the boss of me" She snapped at me as she closed the fridge. I was still on the nook sitting on the high chair. Sam came to stand in front of me, at the other side of the nook with the glass of Iced tea in her hand. I was currently reading something that I think Sam would find Embarrassing, for both of Us. So i was keeping an eye on her.

"Alright, but Carly's on her way down. She'll be pretty angry at you." I warned her. She ignored me. I brought my attention back at the screen, after i read it i closed it at once. I jumped a little when i heard the stereo bangin. Sam turned it down a low, kinda like a back ground music. Then she went back to her position across from me and drank the rest of her iced tea. The song playing was Just the Girl by Click Five. I know this song well, so I sang a little. To bad it's allready on the second verse. Sam was nodding her head together with the beat of the drums.

_"... and the more she ignores me the more i adore her..." _I sang. I log off on my account and closed the internet. Then came the Chorus. Which made me feel nervous. Because i remembered something, if you've heard this song before, you know that Just a Girl is about a guy who is totally in Love with a girl who causes him Physical and Emotional pain. I tapped my fingers at the wood as the chorus played.

..._And i can't help myself, i don't want anyone else. She's a Mystery, she's too much for me.._..

I shot a look at Sam, who was currently nodding her head with the beat and **wasn't looking at me... until... **

_...But i keep coming back for more... She's just the Girl I'm looking for..._

_**... **_**now. **

We laid eyes to each other for a spit second, then i looked away.

_"...and when she see's it's me, On her caller ID. She won't pick the phone she'd rather be alone..." _Sam suddenly sang the refrain. I joined her. "_... but i can't give up just yet, Cause every word she's ever said, still ringin' in my head..." _we both made a face as we got carried away. "..._still ringin' in my head!_" We sang together with smiles on our faces.

_...she's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doin..._

"Aww... Don't sing that Song!" Carly told us as she came down the stairs brushing her hair. I turned around to give her a questioning look. "That's the song that Brice was hummimg this morning. ugh! It's like I'm reliving it again in my head!" She complained. Sam and i slowly looked at each other she was smirking, so was I. Is she thinking what I'm thinking?

_...knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined!..._

I felt the last Chorus coming, possibly the loudest part of the song sooo... i turned the volume up, Sam and I jumped from the stool and Started singing the song like two Wack-O's knowing it'll drive Carly NUTS! haha!

"_...Cause she's Bitter sweet, she knocks me off my Feet. And i can't help myself I don't want anyone else..." _We sang together while dancing like complete Idiots.I was doing the invisible electric guitar thing and Sam with the invicible microphone. I couldn't help laughing as i saw Carly's horror struck face.

"Alright, Funny Ha-ha!" She said a hint of smile on her features maybe because of our actions. But we didn't stop.

_"...She's a mystery, she's too much for me.. but i keep coming back for more..." _We sang in unison, jumping up and down and moving our bodies. "_..But i keep coming back for more... She's just the girl I'm looking for!" _I jumped and strummed my invisible guitar.

"Guys...enough. Turn it down." she complained while staring up the cielling.

"... _I'm looking foooor..." _We both swayed with funny expressions on our faces and sang the last part in high voices to annoy Carly even more. _"...I'm looking fooor..."_

_"_Sam you're sick!" She reminded Sam who's doing a head bang right now.

_"...Just the Girl I'm looking fooor.." _ Sam and I struck a pose after the last lyrics. Carly eyed us both.

"Okay remeber when I told you guys that I hate it when you fight?" She ask us with an annoyed looking smile on her face. I was grinning at her. "Forget that. it's much worst when the two of you get along." She commented, then she couldn't help it, she laughed.

Sam and I looked at each other and laughed too. Her hair sprang wildly as she turns to face me, Blue eyes held mine. Suddenly, I remember those Seddie stuff that I was reading in the Net a couple of minutes ago... and when I thought it was stupid. Right now, looking at Sam... I'm biginning to think it's not that stupid at all...

_not at all..._

**Hey Guys! =) What do you think about chapter three? I hope it made you chuckle, even just a little. I'm already working with chapter four so I'll be able to post it soon. Like I said, I'm having a lot of Fun writing this. Thanks to the reviews =) and review this chapter if you please...**

**Oh by the way... You might be wondering why I picked **_**Just the Girl by Clicked Five**_**? I was listening to it while I'm writing this Chapter and it's just SO Seddie. So for the people who are not that familiar with this song, you probably didn't felt the Glitch of the story that much. So do what I did. =D**

_**Listen to Just the Girl while you read it! **__** It's much more Fun XD**_

**And if you are already familiar with the song... so what? like i said, it's Fun! **

**OK peeps, until then...**

**Kate =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! here's chapter four! I couldn't stay away from the computer.. XD Oh well. **

**This chapter is a bit longer than the others and Sadly it's the final one for this story. But don't worry a lot of things are about to happen!**

**I'm sorry about the typos on the earlier chapters... peace.**

**Be prepared, this chapter gets weirder. XD **

**EnJOY!**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

The look on Carly's face was priceless! hahaha! Me and FredWad finished the song and gave Carly huge Grins.

"Okay, remember when I told you guys that I hate it when you fight, Forget that! It's much worst when the two of you get along!" She said while puting her hands on her waist. We all laugh. I turn to give Freddie a high five but the doof was staring at me, not in a normal way.

So instead of a high five i slapped him in the face. "Think fast." I didn't put much pressure, he did take care of me this morning.

"hey!" he object. I laughed. "Thank God your sick." he threatened.

"Or what?"

"There's the Sam and Freddie i know!" Carly applauded. Suddenly Spencer entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late" he told Carly.

"You're not late."

"I'm Late for Lunch." He said then raised the pizza box he's holding. "Who wants some Omar's Pizza?"

"Me do!" I said. All of us went to the Kitchen and sat down on the dinning table. I grabbed the one I found that has the plenties cheese. YUM! As i was chewing my first bite I still couldn't get over that dream that I had, Me prancng in a Field of fried Chicken. I finished my pizza in less than 3 minutes all the while thinking about that dream of mine. The three of them were talking about something about Socko's feet fungus, eek!, Though I couldn't care less.

Ocassionally i would stare at spencer because that dude's funny expressions are worth seeing. Then I would look at Carly who's eating like she's full. Her pizza has only four or three bites! what up with that? And then there's Benson who's looking at me right now with an irritated look because i snatch the slice of pizza he was about to grab. Tsk... Nub! I drank root beer and i felt full. i just sat there day dreaming a bit while the two of them, oh wait I forgot Benson, three of them talk.

"Sam?...Sam?"

"hmm...?" I looked at Carly.

"I said, we have some of Gullini's coconut cream pie, Do you want peice?" Pie? actually my head doesn't hurt that bad anymore, just a little ache... but I think my stomach's still not recovered from that mayo i ate last night. I should stop eating... for awhile. I'll eat when I'm hungry again... which will probably be later, tonight.

"Nah... I'm actually kinda full." I refused while puckering my lips.

"Sam full? and only three slices of pizza?" Spencer sure seemed surpriced. "What's wrong?"

"She's sick this morning. But she did dance a moment ago.. so maybe she's feeling a bit better." Carly explained. I stood up walked my way to the couch.

"I'm going back to sleep." I told 'em

"Do you want to go upstairs and sleep in my room?" Carly offered. Actually I liked the couch. I have memories on it and plus, maybe i'll get to see that field of fried chicken again if I sleep here.

"Thanks Carls but, I think you wouldn't like it if i throw up in your bed." I said with a smile.

"True." She agreed. I felt all their eyes on me so I closed mine.

It took me half an hour, I think before I finally fell asleep. I was having a weird dream... really weird. I could hear Huey lewis's Power of Love playing. If it's all in my dream or it's the stereo... No Idea. But I was walking in our School and That song was playing, kinda like in the movies. So... here I am walking in the hallway and suddenly i saw kids jumping around a small stage... And in that stage, Marty McFly stood holding an electric guitar. YES! that's right! Marty McFly! from Back to the Future! There! in my School!

"Okay this is an Oldie.." Marty Spoke. Then he started strumming his guitar and drowned out the Power of Love tune. He was playing Johnny Be Good, like the one he played in the Movie. Everyone was like wriggling their body. I just stood there, by the door. The scene started to disappear half way through the song, everything went dark. Coming back to reality... I felt really warm so I sifted my body and let my feet stretch. Somebody had placed a blanket on me while I'm asleep. I didn't open my eyes yet, I can feel that more sleep would come, but I can hear thunder rumbling from the TV.

"Doc! I have to tell you about the Future!" Marty McFly yelled. Someone's watching Back to the Future, figures why...

"I still don't get how Doc was able to tape up Marty's letter. The wind blew it right?" I heard Carly asked in a Low voice coming from the couch close to me.

"Yeah me too. pieces of paper? huh, that must've been one hell of a search for him." Freddie said. I know the expression he makes when he uses that tone. He must be sitting on the other couch across Carly's, the one next to my feet. Carly responded to him but I sank deeper into unconsciousness that i didn't hear what she said.

This time I didn't have any dreams... just pure blackness. After what seemed like an eternity of Darkness, I started seeing lights... twinkling. Far away... then it came closer... and closer... and closer. Until i can see a Gazebo covered in twinkly lights. This dream doesn't make sense. I look down at myself and found out that I was wearing a dress. fancy... I walk over to the gazebo and stood at the center of it. This reminds of something... something really cheesy. I look around once more and ... Like a wrecking ball it hit me.

This is twilight! The place where that human girl and vampire danced. What am i doing here?

"um... hello?" i asked. Looking out to the darkness.

"Sam..." I whirled around my eyes widen. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Freddie stood there wearing a tux and holding a tray of what seems to be...Fried Chicken?

"Freddie?" I asked in a confuse tone. He walked towards me, staring at me, SOLID. This is making me nervious...Hey, it is Fried Chicken! He grab one and took a bite, never taking his eyes off me. Then he placed the tray of chickens on the table near the post which i'm pretty sure wasn't there a minute ago. I was staring at the tray but he blocked the view.

"Freddie, what are you..?" I tried to ask. But He just stared at me with those brown eyes. He took he's eyes away for a moment to look at our hands. Which are now holding in a manner that I know... I stared back at him and realize what he was trying to do. Music suddenly played, and we we're moving. I didn't feel my legs taking a step but we we're swaying.

"Benson wake up!" I told him. He smiled.

"You look Phenomenal." He whispered. My heart sank... uh-Oh! okay this is really..., if i'm being honest with myself, weirdly romantic. Oh... Sam don't tell me you're... entice by this?

"Fredward, why are we -gulped- dancing?" I said while looking around, there's nothing out this gazebo but darkness.

"Don't worry, it's just us. No one else..." he whispered in my ear. I slowly went hysterical as I felt his lip brush my earlobe. I unwilingly turn to look at him.

"Okay, Freddie... your actions are freaking me out right now." I told him in a worried tone. He gazed at me. My heart is suddenly doing 360.

"Shh..." he shushed me. woah, wait...I'm familliar with this movement, ...he's leaning in, Oh Dear Momma!

"Samantha wake up." I muttered to myself, eyes wide. I felt his breath as his nose touched mine.

_woah woah Benson!_ stop! sto-

_Oh never mind! _

_... hmm ..._

My eyes flew open. Wide open. The blanket was covering my face so i couldn't see them, I just heard them talking. i realized i wasn't breathing... so exhaled. What just happened? Did I just dream about me and Freddie kissing? No fried chicken Way! I was hugging the blanket right now.

"That's a good idea!" Carly spoke. "I think Sam would like doing that!" She laughed a little. That caught my attention.

"Yeah, she does like wrecking stuff. So that's it for tomorrow's iCarly." Freddie agreed. It was a Dream. Hearing his voice right now was like a wake up call that that would never happen. No darn way he would look at me and say 'you look phenomenal' . I wasn't sure if i'm relieved or irritated.

"So aren't you going home? it's passed seven. Isn't your Mom home yet?" Carly asked him. Wow... I slept for like 6 and a half hours... That explains it. Too much sleep doesn't do you good. I moved a little.

"She texted me for the third time that she's on her way." he paused. I heard the sound of plastics bottles and chips. "How can she sleep like that?" Freddie asked.

"Hehe... Sam." Carly said my name like an explanation.

"That's an odd position" he comented. I don't know how i look right now... I didn't dare move. They must be staring at me.

"Hey, thanks for taking care of her. She didn't gave you a hard time, did she?"

"No, just like what she would do on a normal day... But I did find out that she messed with my bolg on ." He chuckled. Carly laughed.

"Yeah, i read that." Carly snickered. I couldn't help but smile. After a couple of minutes carly asked... "What cha thinking?"

"um.. if Sam has a Guardian Angel?" Freddie said. What? why would he think that?

"I dunno, she gets into a lot of trouble. If she has one, he must really suck on his Job. But then again, if you think about it we are the ones who look after her. So i guess we're her Guardians. Ironic huh?" then they laughed.

"Defenitely." Fredward agreed.

"Well, you did watch over her today. So I guess that makes you her guardian angel of the day." Carly said happily.

"hmm... I guess." A hint of smile on his voice.

"hmm... you two changed a lot you know, since... that time." Carly said. This is an interesting conversation.

"what? what time?" i can feel the uneasiness in his voice.

"You know.." half a minute later. "...the kiss." No one spoke. I'm so glad they think I'm asleep right now! Thank God!

"Oh..." Fredward said, embarassment radiating from his voice. "oh... you know.. we we're... um.."

"You we're what?" I can hear a hint of smile in that. Freddie sighed.

"I consider Sam as friend, a close friend... I mean a best friend. You know that the two of you are my best friends, right?" where did he pull that one out?

"Oh I know.. it's just..." Carly began...

"What?" Freddie asked. Suddenly there were footsteps...

"Oh Hey freddie-o! Still here? You're mom not home yet?" Spancer asked.

"Actually I'm gonna go, she just texted me that she's on her way up." He sounded relieved.

"Why are you in a robe?" Carly asked.

"Well, i'm about to take a shower. See you freddie!" Spencer said. His foot steps passed by me.

"Was that a milk carton he's holding?" Carly asked in a different tone.

"yeah.." Freddie said. Then i heard light footsteps passed by me, slightly turning into a run. I'm not sure who it is..

But some one came over me, removed the blanket from my face and touched my forehead. If it's Carly, her hands doesn't feel cold anymore, it felt warm. i must be feeling good now.

"How many time have i told you not to drink Milk in the Shower!" Carly yelled, her voice came from a distant together with Spencer's whine. So... it was Fredward who's checking on me right now. I opened my eyes a bit And i saw his lower body... I reach out and tickled his waist. I closed my eyes again.

"ah... Sam?" He asked. I don't have a clue if he's smiling or frowning or whatever.

"Thanks for taking care of me today Fredward..." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"You're welcome Princess Puckett." He said. I felt his eyes on me and i smiled a little.

After a couple of minutes i heard the door closed. I blinked, sat up and stared at the door. I was in an odd position, my feet were danglin' on the couch's frame. I smiled. What a wierd day... really wierd.

"Freddie! what are you doing spacing out here in the corridor?" I heard Mrs. Benson asked him.

"Mom! lower you voice." Fredward hissed. I giggled.

I guessed he was my Guardian angel for today. I lay down, my arms under my head.

_Ah...Benson you make me laugh... _

i stayed like that for a couple of minutes thinking about the lights...

**This is the end of this Seddie Episode **

**Hey! How was it? told you it gets weirder... XD Review if you please... I just wanna say thanks for those people who reviewed my earlier chapters. You guys gave me the energy to continue writing. This was my first real fanfiction. So your review helped me a lot. =D**

**I know it's short, because i read some sotries that reaches 10 to 15 chapters. But i try to think of it a part of an Episode. I'm sure it can be a 25 min episide if you add Carly's date and Spencer's day. I just focused on the Characters left at home. =)**

**and lastly... the part there with Marty McFly... is a tribute to ****Jennette McCurdy for winning the Best TV Show Side kick****. If you watched the KCA's you know what I mean. And ****iCarly WON too for Best TV Show****. so Yay!**

**I love Marty McFly too! XD**

**until next time...**

**Kate =]**


End file.
